


A Map to the Forgotten

by IcyShyGuy



Category: Epic Mickey, RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Shovel Knight
Genre: F/M, a bit of hybrid au, cartoon au, epic mickey power of illusion setting, weird crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gav comes home from the airport after picking up Dan, they come to find Meg missing and a weird cartoonish map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home with Dan

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this... this is just what happens when I have many sources of inspiration as well as not a whole lot of sleep. but I do hope you enjoy it.

Gavin waited impatiently in the airport with Geoff for his b.

“When is his plane coming in?” Gavin whined.

“Within ten minutes.” Geoff sighed in annoyance.

Within five minutes, Gavin was draped all over Geoff in boredom. 

Geoff just huffed in annoyance.

When Dan’s plane came in, Gavin practically knocked Geoff off the bench they were sat at and rushed to the arrival terminal.

When Dan passed through the terminal, Gavin tackled Dan with a hug.

“Well someone’s happy to see me.” Dan chuckled.

“You can say that again.” Geoff grumbled as he limped over.

They all chatted while collected Dan’s luggage at the baggage claim and headed to Geoff’s car, they continued talking all the way to the Turnfree residence.

Gavin and Dan said goodbye to Geoff after taking out Dan’s luggage. They entered the house and Gav led Dan to the room he’ll be staying in.

“Where’s Meg?” Dan asked, “Your guys’ car is still here.”

The boys looked around the house for any sign of Meg, but all they found that was out of the ordinary was a mysterious opened package with no sender.

They decided to take a look inside the package. What they inside was an old looking unrolled scroll with an image of a very cartoony world.

Dan pulled the map out gently and was amazed by the details. “This looks brilliant, B!” Dan said in awe, “it’s surprisingly realistic for a cartoonish world.”

“Something about this just creeps me out.” Gavin said with concern.

They continued to look at the map with intrigue and worry respectively.

They images on the map started to swirl and what appears to be a portal opened.

“Maybe we should check it out, Meg could be in here.” Dan suggested.

“It could be dangerous, but sure why not.” Gavin said as he stuck a hand into the vortex and was sucked in near instantly. Dan soon followed.


	2. A Change of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys landed in a wasteland and experience some strange changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the hiatus. I wasn't in a writing mood as well as being busy with school and life.
> 
> but I am more in the mood to write. Just need to do it and get back into my old stories.  
> also expect to see a new love story in the future. It is currently in the works.

Dan stuck his hand in as well and felt a weird pulling starting with his arm and going down to the rest of his body. He looked around the inside of the portal and he saw what seemed like a rabbit hole which went on and on.

“How long have I been falling? Seems like hours, hopefully Gav is okay.” Dan thought aloud.

Dan noticed a greenish light growing below him which eventually opened up to a wasteland below him. He continued falling and he noticed that he was over a castle. Dan landed gracefully in front of the main gate of the castle.

He looked around at his surroundings and found Gavin wandering around gaping at the castle.

“B! B! This place is top!” Gavin yelled to Dan

“It is very eerie here…” Dan said once he was beside Gavin.

Nausea washed over Dan as a sharp pain grew at the top of his head, in his mouth, the bottom of his spine and his eyes. He eventually passed out.

* * *

 

When he woke up the pain was gone but Gavin had a look of both concern and confusion.

“What Happened, B?” Dan asked wearily.

“Well… you may want to feel the top of your head…” Gavin said with concern.

Confused, Dan felt around his head and quickly found two ears of some kind of animal.

He also became aware of something straining against the back of his pants. He hesitantly loosened his belt and pulled out what was struggling with a lack of room and he was surprised to find a dog-like tail.

“Whoa.” Dan said with complete disbelief.

“What animal do you think you are?” Gavin asked with awe.

“Well I definitely seem canine, that’s for sure.” Dan concluded.

The clouds parted revealing the full moon and Dan felt a deep urge growing in his core.

“Owooooo!” Dan Bellowed. When finished, he blushed.

“Well,” Gavin said with a smirk “I think I have an idea what animal you are.”

“Same.” Dan said with a wolfish grin.


End file.
